<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Our Own by MagicalFoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641138">All Our Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes'>MagicalFoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, I FIXED IT I FIXED IT I FIXED IT, Jack is God, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Romance, the ending we deserved plus some</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>SPOILERS FOR 15x20</strong><br/>Gripping his chest he looked around in desperation, praying to Jack and every Angel he could name that he wasn’t wrong.</p>
<p>The pain too much, Dean hit his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw. “Please,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean.”<br/>....<br/>Dean is in Heaven and he gets the closer he needs. But, what if Jack decides maybe he wants to take a page from Chuck's book (pun absolutely intended) and reset a few things? What if he wants to give Dean and Cas the story they always deserved?<br/>(THAT ENDING THO WHAT THE HELL.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Our Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM AN EMOTIONAL WRECK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had imagined his perfect Heaven so many times, pictured how he would spend his eternity if given the choice. A cabin in the woods and a cold Beer sounded nice once, but then owning a Bar with a hot wife at his side was the dream; as time went on his vision evolved and changed, becoming something different as he grew and new things became important. For a moment, as he was standing there in front of Sam, through the pain he could see Cas smiling at him, Bobby and Charlie by his side, Jo, Ellen, John and Mary waving him over; that was perfect. The thought of Cas made his failing heart skip, and he imagined the way it would feel to hold him again, to tell him everything he didn’t get to say.</p><p>“It’s gonna be ok,” Sam choked out through tears. “You can go now.”</p><p>Then he was standing in front of the Roadhouse, and Bobby was there and it was almost perfect. Hearing Cas is ok, in Heaven somewhere fixing things, causes his heart to skip again but this time it's not painful.
</p><p>“So...what’re you gonna do now?”</p><p>Dean smirked and looked at Baby, sleek and shining under the sun. “I think I’m gonna go for a drive.”</p><p>Driving in Heaven was such a blissful feeling. No speed limits, no cops, nothing but open roads and the roar of the engine. Hell, there weren’t even any bugs to splatter across the windshield. But even with everything he had, Dean’s mind could only focus on one thing: Cas. He had all of the time in, well, forever, to see his parents, or find Jo and Ellen, or do any of the other things he wanted, and yet his foot pushed the pedal to the floor and his heart raced in his chest. Something pulled him forward, almost yelling at him to go faster, turn here, keep going; something powerful that made it hard to breathe and his stomach uneasy.</p><p>The car started to slow against his will and Dean panicked for a moment, slamming his foot down into the floor as hard as he could. “What? No, no, no.” But it didn’t take long to realize he was in front of a building; a Barn to be exact. He looked it over carefully as Baby rolled to a stop, and something about it was oddly familiar. The pulling sensation grew and Dean slipped out of the car, scanning the area for anything that might tell him where he was. The doors of the Barn opened abruptly, the inside covered in Sigils, and it took a few seconds but something clicked in Dean’s mind and suddenly he was running. He pushed the door fully out of the way and halted just inside, the pulling now painful. Gripping his chest he looked around in desperation, praying to Jack and every Angel he could name that he wasn’t wrong.</p><p>The pain too much, Dean hit his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw. “Please,” he whispered.</p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p>Gasping in a mix of shock and relief, Dean opened his eyes to find a pair of bright blue ones watching him, mere inches away. He opened his mouth, trying desperately to speak, to cry out in joy or anything, but all he could manage was a broken: “C-Cas…”</p><p>The Angel was crouched down on one knee in front of him, smiling with so much warmth that it made Dean tingle all over. But there was sadness in his eyes as well. “You’re not meant to be here yet.”</p><p>Dean’s throat was thick and his eyes burned as he studied the face before him. “What the hell did you expect?” he asked, trying to sound sarcastic but feeling too much sincerity. “You thought you could just say what you did and then leave?” Cas stood, extending his hand to help the other man do the same. Dean accepted it, grip only tightening as Cas tried to pull away. “How are you here?”</p><p>“Jack let me out,” Cas explained. “I’ve been helping him rebuild Heaven.”</p><p>“I heard,” Dean said, though he hadn’t meant for it to sound so fond. He stepped forward slightly, cautiously raising his hand only to stop half way and drop it again. “I...Cas, there’s something I have to say.” Cas remained silent, but something like hope flashed across his face. Dean let out a heavy breath, his already racing heart nearly jumping from his chest and that uneasy feeling in his stomach worsening by the second. “This place, this Barn...this is where we met for the first time, isn’t it?”</p><p>Cas nodded, “Yes it is,” he replied, a bit shyly. “It’s an important place for me.”</p><p>Dean smiled a little, “It’s important to me too,” he admitted softly. “<em>You</em> are important to me, Cas.” He stepped forward again, any further and they would be pressed completely against each other. “I’ve missed you so much,” he went on, years of pent up emotion building in his chest and slipping out with each word. “When you’re not around it...it hurts to breathe. As stupid as it sounds, it’s true. I’ve never needed anyone like I need you.” Cautiously, slowly, he raised his hand again, but this time he didn’t stop himself from ginger brushing his fingers over the Angel’s cheek. “I need you, Castiel...because I love you, too.” Dean didn’t realize he was crying until Cas wiped away the tears from his face, smiling through tears of his own. “You’ve always had me, Cas. Always. I’m sorry I made you wait so damn long.”</p><p>Cas laughed wetly, “It’s ok,” he told him. “We have eternity together now.”</p><p>Leaning in, Dean hesitated just for a second before following through. He tipped his head, slow and unsure, giving the other plenty of chance to back away. He tested the waters, barely brushing their lips together at first, jumping a little at the shock of electricity that coursed through his entire body upon contact. That was sign enough. He pulled him in, harsh and messy like a teenager kissing their crush for the first time. It was a kiss full of relief and longing, but also contentment and anticipation from them both. Dean could have stood in that bliss forever, and when Cas pulled away Dean chased him. </p><p>“Would you...say it again?”</p><p>Dean smiled, pressing their foreheads together and gently stroking Cas’s cheek. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>